Worlds Meet
by prontobadjuju
Summary: She was from a world where 'Rise of the Guardians' was a movie. He was the main character of that movie. What happens when their worlds meet? Well, this is what happens. JackxOC (Takes place as the movie happens, (If that makes any sense)) (Story is better than summary, sorry I really can't write these.)
1. Chapter 1

**So I ****got this idea partially from another story I read, (It's called, 'A Touch of Magic', it is so good, I suggest you read it. I also was watching the movie with my friend today, and we got talking about it and she gave me some great ideas. This takes place as the movie happens. Anyways, I really hope that all you who read it will enjoy.**

**I no own RotG**

* * *

_Our world_

"Oh come on 'Cheska, can't we watch something other than Rise of the Guardians?" Mackenzie whinned.

"Oh come on 'Kenzie, can't we watch something other than the Avengers?" FranCheska replied, mimicking her friend.

"Hey in my defense, Chris Evans is _fine_." Kenzie responded, with emphasis on 'fine'. "Why do we always have to watch this movie? I mean not that I'm complaining, Jack Frost is very sexy, but still."

"Look, we are babysitting four little kids, who by the way, are absolutely obsessed with this movie." Cheska said matter-of-factly.

"Well, maybe they got over it." her friend said hopefully as the doorbell rang.

FranCheska looked over at the door and smiled, "Lets find out shall we?" She asked Mackenzie as she opened the door, to show a women and three little kids. "Hello Rachel." She said sweetly to the women before looking down at the kids, "Hey guys, you can go and fight over who get to sit where with Mary."

"oh, sweetly, you sure you can do this, I mean, I don't want to take away your Friday night, it would just be so hor-"

"Let me stop you there." FranCheska said, cutting off Rachel. "Don't worry, you need a break from those kids and I made my social life come help me watch them, you and Daniel go have some fun, and take as much time as you want."

"Would you by any chance be able to watch the kids over night?" Rachel asked hopeful.

"Of course. Now go have some fun with your husband." FranCheska said before closing the door, and walking back into the living room, "Now Kids, what movie do you want to watch?"

A chorus of "Rise of the Guardians!" was heard.

"Alright, so I was wrong." Kenzie admitted, "But you need to introduce these kids into the hunk on meat that is Chris Evans."

"Mhmh, I know just what chunk you want of that piece of meat." FranCheska joked.

"You know it girl." her friend responded seriously.

"You're so disgusting sometimes."

"Oh, like you don't think the same." her friend mumbled.

FranCheska looked at Mackenzie with a knowing look and Kenzie just rolled her eyes, "Okay, go ahead and sit down, I'll start the movie."

_Fast forward in the movie to the part at Tooth's palace_

"I just don't understand why the Guardians are so mean to Pitch." FranCheska whispered to Mackenzie as they were the only ones left on the couch. All the kids having moved closer to the TV.

"Agreed, I mean I know he's supposed to be the bad guy, but he's just doing his job." Mackenzie responded.

Yeah, I mean tha-"

"SHHHHHH!" All the kids exclaimed. The two girls shared a look and Kenzie mouthed 'Dang' while Cheska nodded at her statement.

_End of the movie (For the 3rd time)_

"Sissy!"

"Ah!" FranCheska exclaimed as she rolled off the couch. "What? I'm up, I'm up. What happened?"

"You fell asleep again." Mary said.

"Well yeah, it's almost one in the morning."

"Can you restart the movie?"

"No, we've watched it three times just tonight, it's time for bed."

"Please?" Mary asked as she and the other three kids made the puppy-dog face.

"No, bedtime, upstairs, Pjs on, teeth brushed and then get to bed. All of you." The kids walked upstairs like it was the death march. _I have to make them happy to go to bed somehow. _"Hey guys, if you don't get to bed, the sandman won't give you good dreams." At that statement, all the kids ran upstairs.

"What time is it?" Kenzie asked tiredly.

"Almost 1." FranCheska replied as she started cleaning up the living room.

"What, girl I have class in the morning!"

"Don't worry, I'll give you a ride to class when I take the kids home tomorrow." All FranCheska was met with was met with her friends snoring. "Why do I even bother?" She mumbled to herself as she looked out the window. Confusion crossed her face, "The moon is not supposed to be that big. That's freaky. I must have stayed up to late." She mumbled before going up to her room and falling asleep.

* * *

**And that's all you're gonna get for now. Mostly because it's getting really late and I'm tired, but I will hopefully be posting tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed the story. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Can you tell I like REVIEWS? I love when you give me your honest opinion, and love suggestions. REVIEW!**

**-Badjuju out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! So I would've updated earlier, but I deep cleaned my room, and for those who are true writers, you know that gets interesting. I cannot tell you how many scrapped stories I found in my closet. But putting that aside, I am updating now! (Everyone in audience cheers) I can't believe that this story has been up for not even a day, and yet I already have 5 followers! Thanks to those people! Now, I'm gonna take a couple of chapters to get the part where FranCheska meets Jack, mostly because I'm getting the movie for Christmas, so I'm gonna watch it so much that I'll have it memorized, so then I won't mess up any part of the movie. So I just wanted to let you all know that, give you a fair warning.**

**I no own RotG, I wish I did, but who doesn't?**

* * *

_The next day_

_FranCheska's POV_

I walked downstairs early the next morning. The first thing I saw was so priceless. Kenzie was passed out on the couch with her face scrunched up and half her body falling off the cushions. I couldn't resist, I had to take a picture. (I needed blackmail incase she got any ideas.) I walked into the kitchen and looked at what time it was. 7:30, was what the clock read. Sighing I started making breakfast for the kids. Knowing them, they would be up and bugging me to start the movie over any minute now.

I could hear thumping coming from the stairs and smirk as the tiered kids emerged in the kitchen seconds later. "Well, good morning."

"Now can we watch the movie again?" My little sister, Mary, asked around a yawn.

Not looking at the kids I replied, "No, you watched it three times last night, just go watch normal TV until I'm finished with breakfast." The four little kids all whined in disappointment and walked to the living room where I heard them turn on 'Spongebob'.

About ten minutes later I heard a groan coming from Kenzie and looked in the living room. I had to snicker at the sight of a drowsy Kenzie trying to swat off the kids as they tried to draw on her. A good friend would've told the kids to leave her alone, but I did need payback for a trick she played on me a week ago, so I just went back to cooking. A minute later Kenzie walked into the kitchen and glared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently as I tried to hold in my laughter at her very colorful face.

"You know what." She responded grumpily, "I have class in two hours and I look horrible!" she exclaimed.

I just shook my head, "You can go take a shower, I have some close you can barrow in my closet and I'll give you a ride to class." I was barely able to finish before Kenzie raced upstairs. In all honesty, Kenzie was one of those people who could never look horrible, she was blessed with natural good looks. Shaking my head for the second time in 30 seconds, I looked back into the living room and called the kids in for breakfast.

After the kids had finished breakfast they all raced back to the TV. I had just finished cleaning the kitchen whet Kenzie yelled for me. Sighing and shaking my head yet again I walked upstairs.

"What?" I ask as I walk into my room, not surprised to see Kenzie looking through all my clothes.

"What were you planning to wear today?" Kenzie ask, not even looking away from my clothes to look at me.

"Hadn't decided yet." I responded, "Just pick what you want to wear, and then go downstairs to watch the kids, so I can get ready." I instructed as I walked out to go shower, but not before seeing her pick out on of my only skirts and grabbing a white blouse and a belt to complete the outfit.

* * *

and

After I got out of the shower I walked into my room and picked out my outfit. The basic skinny jeans I always wear and a brown tank with a flower patterned jacket over. Knowing I had to drive everyone to all the places they need to be, I pull on my ty-dyed converse and grab my purse.

When I get downstairs, everyone is already ready to go. "Wow, you guys are never ready on ti-"

"Come on! I have to get to class, and I wasn't gonna let them make me late!" Kenzie said as she opened the door, "Now let's go."

"Fine." I say as everyone exits the house, but before I walk out I quickly grab 'Rise of the Guardians'. After getting everyone piled into the car, I quickly turn on a movie and the back of the can gets suddenly silent. Once again me and Kenzie share a look before I pull out of the driveway. "I will never understand why they take this movie so seriously, it's just a _movie._" I said to Kenzie as I headed toward Rachel's house to drop off her kids. I will soon realize just how wrong that statement was.

* * *

**Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Sorry, that's all you're getting. And you will have to deal until I start seeing some more reviews up in here. Anyways, there's really nothing more for me to say, so... REVIEW! I will write when I see some more reviews.**

**-Badjuju out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovelies! So I'm very happy with how this story is going. I hope that it stays that way. I decided to update now, because honestly I'm worried that my friend will kill me if I don't. Also, I'm non brake. I am so sorry, I meant to update on Christmas, but I didn't know how to write it. Well any way enjoy. Hope you like it. **

**I no own RotG**

* * *

_After they dropped the kids off (The only people still in the car was Kenzie, FranCheska, and Mary, just so we're clear)_

"Look, I'm just saying, one day those kids are gonna wake up and realize that they are so tiered of that movie. I know I am."

"Kenzie, you know I love you, right?" FranCheska asked, Kenzie nodded in response, "Good, then I hope you're not offended by the fact that, I just don't give a crap anymore."

Kenzie glared at FranCheska, "You know, sometimes I wonder why I 'm still friends with you." She said sarcastically.

"Because no other person can handle your bizarre and violent mood swings." FranCheska responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sometimes I wonder how you have any friends other me."

"Because no one else can stand their bizarre and violent mood swings." FranCheska replied as she pulled into a parking spot, "Now get out and get to class before your late."

Kenzie rolled her eyes, but was still smiling, "Bye Franny." she said as she opened the door got and swung her backpack over her shoulder.

"You know I hate that nickname." FranCheska yelled at her friends fleeting form. "Tell Connor I said hi."

"Will do."

FranCheska look back at her sister and smiled, "Alrighty, time to get you ta daycare."

"Can I just go to work with you?" Mary pouted.

"Sorry sweety, maybe next time. With how close it is to Christmas, the stores gonna be packed." FranCheska responded as she pulled out of the collage parking lot.

"It's a book store, sissy, how busy can it get?" Her sister asked in disbelief.

"Hey! Some people still like the hard copies that aren't digital."

"Come on please?"

"Tell you what, if you can convince me before we arrive at the daycare, you can come." Mary took one breath before FranCheska spoke again, "Oh, to late, we're here."

Mary just glared at her, "You are the worst sister ever." She said as she got out of the car, "I'm never talking to you again!"

FranCheska laughed, "Okay, I'll talk you when I come to pick you up after my shift is done!" She yelled as her sister disappeared into the daycare center. She snickered to herself as she pulled out of the parking lot and drove across the street to the book store she worked at. (Yes, she worked at a book store that was right across the street from where her sister went to daycare, it came in handy when she had to pick up her sister early.) After FranCheska had gotten out of her car and managed to shove all her crap back into her bag- crap mainly being make-up, her writing book, regular book (It was the second book in the lord of the rings series.) and her copy of Rise of the Guardians.- she walked into the little store. The place lit up with the ringing of the bells tied to the door.

"Ah, a new customer!" A happy voice exclaimed. A second later a short pudgy little man walked around the corner with a smile planted on his face. When he saw it was just FranCheska his smile dropped. "Oh, not another customer."

FranCheska fained a look of hurt, "What, you're not happy to see me?" she said as she took off the jacket and stepped behind the counter.

"No, I'm happy to see you, it's just that business has been a little slow."

"Yeah, digital is killing us. But some people still like the classics." FranCheska said as she gestured to the window, where a man could be seen walking up to the door.

The man burst through the door panting, he looked up and spoke, half out of breath, "I need- a book- for- my niece." He said, panting in between words.

"What is she into?" FranCheska asked.

"Mythes and legends."

FranCheska smiled and walked out from behind the counter, "I have the perfect thing." She said as she walked to a certain shelf, disappearing on the other side. A couple seconds later, she reappeared. She held out a book with an old leather cover, "Here, it's the book that tells about every known legend and mythe. The original copy, doesn't leave anything out." She told the man. He smiled and nodded.

"Seems like the best gift option I have, I'll take it. Can you ring it up for me?"

"Of course, come over here and I'll take of it for you." FranCheska said as she walked back over to the counter.

The rest of the day went basically the same as that. People came in, requested a certain type of book and FranCheska gave them the perfect book.

"you know, I don't know how you do. I mean, how do you always know what type of book to give people?" her boss asked her when she was getting ready to leave to go pick up Mary.

"I don't know, books just speak to me." she responded, "Now, I really must go pick up Mary, I'll see you tomorrow." she finished as she walked out the door.

* * *

**Okay, so there's that chapter. I need suggestions for what FranCheska's center should be. I will be posting the next chapter sometime tomorrow and the next chapter id where the story enters movie mode! REVIEW! Remember, I update faster with more reviews. That's all folks.**

**-Badjuju out**


End file.
